


In Good Hands

by virgils-anxiety (lostboyxan)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Gen, M/M, Medicine, Sick Character, Sickfic, caring roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboyxan/pseuds/virgils-anxiety
Summary: Virgil is sick and cold, so he decides to venture into the living room, where he finds a concerned Roman, ready to care for the sick Side.[Dialogue Request from Tumblr - "You're warm." & "I noticed."]





	In Good Hands

Virgil wasn’t really sure why, but he was freezing. He and the others never really got cold like this, especially since they lived in  _ Florida _ , but he felt as if he couldn’t get warm enough. He was currently wearing his signature hoodie and was wrapped up in a purple blanket that Patton had given him and he hadn’t seen a use for until now. The cold feeling had only started about ten minutes ago, and it was an unfamiliar feeling for him. He hated it.

Virgil wondered if the other sides were as cold as he was. Slowly, he scooted himself to the edge of his bed, careful not to lose his warm, fuzzy blanket. He kept the blanket wrapped around himself as he stood up and shuffled to the door of his bedroom. He quickly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, finding that it was not much warmer out there than it was in his bedroom. He let out a defeated sigh and began walking down the hallway, hoping to find a warmer place. 

As he got further down the hallway, he could hear the song from a Disney movie playing, and as he got closer, he realized it was  _ Tangled _ . He wondered if the other sides were watching a movie and hadn’t invited him.

When he stepped into the living room, a violent shiver wracked his body. He gave a soft groan, pulling the blanket tighter around his body.

“Are you  _ cold _ ?” a voice asked. Virgil looked up, meeting Roman’s eyes from across the room. The two of them were the only ones occupying the room. Virgil glared at Roman, noticing the amused look on his face.

“...No…” Virgil grunted, another shiver tormenting him. Roman tried hiding his amused laugh.

“Come here,” the prince said, stretching his arm toward Virgil. The emo boy hesitated, then quickly crossed the room to the couch, sitting a comfortable distance from Roman. Roman scooted closer to Virgil, slowly putting his arm around the other’s shoulders. Virgil tensed for a moment, then relaxed as Roman gave him an awkward side hug. Almost immediately, Virgil could feel a bit of warmth washing over him, but only for a moment, then the shivers came back.

“God, I’m  _ freezing _ ,” Virgil groaned, trying to disappear into the blanket.

“I noticed,” Roman smiled softly, rubbing his hand on Virgil’s arm in an attempt to warm him.

Virgil turned his body towards Roman, pressing himself into the prince’s chest and burying his face in his neck.  _ Screw personal space _ , Virgil thought.

“You’re warm,” he mumbled into Roman’s neck.

“Yeah,” Roman said, wrapping both arms around Virgil. “Are you… sick or something?”

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, his voice muffled.

“Well, I think you’re the only one who’s cold and you’re never clingy like this.” Roman could feel Virgil’s frown on his neck.

“I don’t know,” Virgil whispered, adjusting his head so Roman could hear him better. “I don’t usually get cold. And I was hot earlier.”

“Yeah, sounds like sickness,” Roman sighed, moving his hand to Virgil’s forehead. “I don’t feel a fever.”

“I think I had one this morning,” the emo mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Roman asked in a soft tone. There was silence. “Virgil?”

“... I didn’t want to bother anyone.” Virgil pressed his face back into Roman’s neck.

“Oh, Virgil,” Roman sighed, carding his hand through Virgil’s purple hair. “You’re not a bother. We could have helped you.”

“Sorry,” Virgil whispered.

“It’s alright,” Roman wrapped his arm tighter around the other trait. “Just try to get some rest now. I’ll see if we can get you some medicine to knock out this sickness.”

Roman laid back against the couch, pulling Virgil with him. Virgil adjusted himself so he was sure they were both comfortable. He really hadn’t even realized how tired he was until he was laying with Roman. He felt his eyes closing and his breathing evened out as he slowly slipped into slumber, with “I See The Light” from  _ Tangled _ playing softly in the background.

After a few moments, Patton walked into the room. Seeing the two laying together, he opened his mouth to let out a cheerful squeal, but Roman put a finger to his mouth to silence him. Patton gave a bright smile instead, and Roman mouthed the word “medicine” as he pointed to Virgil. Patton understood immediately and exited quickly to find something to help Virgil.

As Virgil slowly drifted off, he realized that he wasn’t so cold anymore.


End file.
